


主角收藏

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Ending, Infection, M/M, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【Wesker/Leon非明显cp向【只是脑一个BE结局，如果威斯克成功了【病毒感染





	主角收藏

“克里斯！！醒醒！！！”  
面对着明显失去了理智，正疯狂攻击自己的克里斯，里昂显得力不从心。他试图不使用枪械制服对方，可他的体格并不比克里斯强壮，单纯拼体术完全不能占得优势。更不用说对方似乎不太对劲——克里斯暴露在战术服外的胳膊和脸颊毫无血色，双眼无神，甚至好像还包裹着一层青白色的翳（简直像是…），而里昂的每次攻击却都像是打在钢板而非人类的血肉之上……这让特工的心底里升腾起一股强烈的恐惧，为了压下这股不安，他只好不停地在心里祈求事态不是像他想象的那样发生了恶化。  
（像是他战斗过的B.O.W.）  
从BSAA行动失败，克里斯失踪，至他目前再次出现在自己面前的这段时间里，一切似乎都开始急转直下。病毒感染的案例开始在世界范围内出现，各国的医疗系统都在竭尽所能试图救火，可局势仍然走到了濒临崩溃的边缘。民众的恐慌情绪已经开始导致一些无政府的混乱局面产生，而这又催化了病毒蔓延的速度。  
里昂作为一个不直接参政的政府外勤特工，他并不知道情况究竟是从什么时候开始渐渐恶化的——又或是，某些渗透到底是从什么时候开始发生的。他眼下的主要任务是要解决自己遭遇的敌人，但是克里斯的状况却让他突然变得手足无措起来，原本的任务思路也变得一团乱麻。  
“他听不到的。他脑袋里的小装置能控制住暴君，自然也能控制住他，不然就枉费我这么费事地找回我曾经叛逆的部下。但这是有意义的，能配合默契的下属可不多见，对不对，克里斯？”  
威斯克的腔调里带着某种轻蔑的嗤笑。  
而刚刚得到的某个信息让里昂感到脊背发寒。那一瞬间的动作迟滞，断送了他迄今为止冷静闪躲的努力。  
“咳啊——！！”  
他的腹部被克里斯的拳头击中了，随之而来的是几乎卸掉了他全身力气的剧烈痛楚。里昂知道在缠斗中漏出破绽的凶险，他试图克服疼痛来躲避接下来的攻击，却在来不及反应的时候就感到自己的头部一侧遭受了一记迅猛而沉重的打击。  
他的视野转换为了地面和克里斯的军靴——他甚至来不及感知自己倒了下去。而很快，他就在脑内一阵平寂了其他所有感官的尖啸嗡鸣声，和眼前晕散开的大片黑暗之中失去了意识。

当里昂醒过来时，他仍然能听到尖锐的耳鸣。他感到自己的脑袋出奇地沉重，且伴随着阵阵的刺痛，如同他的脑子里面全被搅成了一锅浆糊。  
一定程度的脑震荡，也许之后还能够处理。可目前更糟糕的是，他腹部受击的部分正在内出血。  
一阵阵撕裂般的疼痛让他不禁咬紧了嘴唇才没有呻吟出声，内脏之间隐约的暖流和对比之下从四肢端开始蔓延的寒冷使他打了个寒颤。也许是肝脏破裂。如果没有救治，这样下去的话，用不了多久他就会休克，然后死亡。而察觉到自己的四肢正被粗而结实的皮扣紧紧地束缚在一张不知是刑床还是手术台的平台上的现状，则更增加了他的绝望感。  
他遭遇的可是威斯克，最棘手的敌人，甚至可能已经成为了目前保护伞公司的实际掌权者。里昂不该如此轻易地与威斯克发生冲突，他的任务只是跟踪。但是他没办法就那样看着威斯克在他眼前带走克里斯。也许，这其实只是某种恶毒的激将法。  
现在说什么都太迟了。冷汗正不停地从里昂苍白的脸颊上流下，他已经不抱希望能够逃脱，也许就这么简单地死掉已经是最好的结果。他还怀有着这样的幻想，直到那个戴着墨镜的男人拿着一叠检测报告走进了他所在的房间。  
自动门打开的时候终于亮起的灯光刺痛了里昂的眼睛，让他下意识地闭上双眼并试图将头偏向一侧，束住他颈部的皮扣因为这个动作而勒得他发疼。  
“很遗憾，从血样检测结果来看，你并没有对病毒的任何抗体。可以说你能活到现在纯属是没被感染的幸运。但这也说明了直接注射病毒会把你变成一个没有脑子、只知道吃的废物——那就非常无趣了。”  
里昂真希望自己没有听清威斯克的话。  
他由于惊慌而本能地开始挣扎，可是绑住他四肢的皮扣该死的结实。他听到了档案板被随手搁置在房间架子上产生的塑料碰撞的轻微声响，以及由远及近的脚步声。然后他感觉到自己的右手手腕被一只戴着手套的手抓住了。  
威斯克不紧不慢地解开了他右臂的几道束缚，把他的手臂抬了起来。在这个过程中里昂试图用手臂去攻击对方，却根本敌不过被病毒强化后的威斯克的力气。  
威斯克握紧、制住了里昂的小臂，用另一只手摩挲了一下那里的皮肤。皮革手套冰凉的触感比里昂因为失血而下降的体温还要冷，这让特工再次打了个寒颤。在这样近的距离之下，里昂甚至能够逆光看到威斯克隐藏在墨镜之后危险的红色蛇瞳。  
“放心，我并没有吃人的爱好。”  
不……难道他打算——  
“只是一小口而已。”  
“——！！”  
里昂感到了自己小臂上一阵剧痛。与虚伪的安慰完全背道而驰，威斯克狠狠地咬上了他的胳膊。  
里昂拼命地用力想要挣开威斯克的钳制，可对方几乎纹丝不动。伤口涌出的血液沿着手臂的皮肤淌下，也打湿了威斯克黑色的皮手套。  
大概在几秒钟之后，威斯克才松开了里昂，他仍然捏着特工的手腕，并把那条胳膊重新扣在了台子上。刚才深深嵌入皮肉的牙齿在那上面留下了两排整齐的、还在冒血的血洞，而唾液里携带的病毒已经被注入了血液之中。  
威斯克有些厌恶地摘下了自己的手套，他擦了擦嘴角的血迹，并把手套扔在了一边的医疗垃圾桶里。这个有强迫症的男人并不太乐见除却自己靴底以外的部位沾上血迹，即使是一小会。但是接下来能够预见的某些乐趣又让他的心情有所转好。  
“一切都结束了，肯尼迪。简单得不能再简单了对不对？我们到底为什么花了这么久？”  
威斯克的语气如调侃似的轻松愉快，他大笑着离开了刑讯室，留下里昂一个人在这里等死。  
那么，到底是会先完成感染过程，还是会先因为过度失血而脑死亡？  
里昂忽然觉得自己陷入了一阵过于沉重的疲惫，因为接下来的事情确实已经无关大局。  
无论如何他都玩完了。  
大概失血带来的影响要更迅速一些——里昂在一些类似于自嘲的胡思乱想中再次陷入了昏迷。

一阵伴随着疼痛的痉挛让特工被迫苏醒了。里昂的喉咙里呜咽着嘶哑而杂乱的声音，他费尽力气才将像是黏在了一起的眼皮撑开。即使他现在感到自己的眼球生疼，可被扔在黑暗里仍然更令人抗拒。  
他感觉自己的身体冷得厉害，这说明他正在发热，像是他在重感冒时体会过的高烧——和B.O.W.感染报告中完全一致的初期至中期症状。  
随后袭来的是烫伤瞬间一般的强烈痛楚，手臂上的伤口疼得他有点想惨叫。他勉强扭头看过去，发现伤口边缘的一圈皮肤呈青黑色地肿胀了起来，周围的血管也异常隆起，并突突地疼着。从咬痕开始辐射式地扩散开，他的整条手臂几乎都产生了明显的神经痛。  
奇怪的是，他的腹部却不再疼了，那里的瘀伤正被一阵不太正常的麻木所覆盖。  
而除却疼痛之外，他也并不能算是非常清醒。里昂察觉到自己视野的色调变得有些怪异，好像一切都蒙上了一层橙红色的脓血，有些油腻而模糊，即使是他记忆中白得刺眼的墙壁也变得如同炎症般发黄，这绝对不可能是因为灯光在他昏过去的这段时间里变了颜色。所以只能是他的脑子已经开始出现问题了。  
如果眼前的一切都是梦就好了。  
然而现实却每一分每一秒都在恶化。当他感到自己的胃里开始有些灼烧感（饥饿感）时，他再次开始慌乱了。他的喉咙里胡乱地呜咽着，可溢出的声音却和他杀过的那些东西变得相似。  
不知道是束缚他的皮带有所缺陷，还是威斯克忘记了扣紧，或是病毒强化了他的力气，他右臂的束缚在他胡乱的挣扎中被挣开了。里昂强忍着钻心的疼痛，用已经麻木了的右手笨拙地将其他部分的束缚逐一解开——这耗费了他很久，久到冷汗再次浸透了他已经被汗渍和血迹变得脏污的战术服。  
终于坐起来的时候，特工感到了一阵剧烈的晕眩和恶心感，他用左手按住自己的胸口，痛苦地喘息着平复了好久，才等到如同抽象画一般扭曲在一起的周遭景物恢复形状。  
依旧有些模糊的视野里，他看到了他的枪带、配枪和匕首。一切从他身上收缴走的东西都被放在了房间深处的架子上。  
他的枪。  
也许，他还有机会逃离某种无可挽回的命运。  
在努力向架子移动的过程中，里昂甚至不出他自己所料地跌倒了——又一阵几乎能直接扭曲意识的眩晕感击中了他，他大概有整整几分钟都倒在地上彻底失去了知觉，却又挣扎着醒过来，一点点地爬向架子的方向。  
终于，他用不知是因为痉挛还是颤抖而不稳的手努力地打开了手枪的保险，急迫地将枪口抵在了自己的太阳穴上，然后——

咔哒。  
咔哒，咔哒。

“不……不，不不不——！！！”  
里昂一次又一次地扣动着扳机，却只能听到毫无意义的咔哒声，他发了疯似的扣着那一块小小的金属键，几乎要把它勒进自己尚且完好的左手手指的血肉里。  
“你果然不怎么乖，小Leon。”  
威斯克的声音在他背后响了起来。  
这个狡猾的野心家把他的枪留在这里，却卸掉了他手枪里所有的子弹，只是为了看他此刻绝望的样子。  
里昂像是对残酷的现状不可置信一般地回过头去，布满血丝的蓝绿色眼睛迷茫而无辜，映出了恶魔的嘴角逐渐扩大的冷笑。  
威斯克掐着里昂的脖子把他提了起来。  
喉咙被扼住的刺激使里昂想要咳嗽，而骨头快被捏碎一般的疼痛又让他想要痛呼，可是无论哪一样他都做不到。  
“着急想去死？不可能，那会毁掉我很多的乐趣。虽然病毒已经完成散播，但人类进化的过程真是出乎我意料的漫长又无聊。不过，如果说控制这个世界至少能给我带来一点点特权的话，”  
他在里昂的耳边呢喃一样地说着，另一只手则握着的一支针剂，推进了里昂的脖子里。  
“我希望能搞个小收藏。”


End file.
